Wonderwoman origins (DCU: Realm of Dawn)
by Dead stroke360
Summary: Apart of my DCU, Themiscyra is a home to males and females alike but things are not always fair. males are known to have more importance then the females. One female wont stand for it. Diana Prince will assemble a rebellion and they will earn there respect no matter the raging war or bloodshed they face. Will Diana achieve her goals? or will she fall under pressure of being leader
1. Chapter 1

The large coliseum filled with people of all kinds and for one reason only, entertainment. They would force slaves or prisoners into an arena where they would face difficult challenges. It had been years since someone has survived this torture. If only the audience had a different taste in entertainment. Four figures entered the resevered booth, which contained comfy golden encrusted chairs and the best seats out of the whole place. The four figures were Zeus, Queen Hippolyta, Diana Prince, and finally Donna Troy.

The two powerful leaders sat in the front chairs while the two siblings sat in the back. "What torture do you think they will us this time?" Donna elbowed her older sister. She shrugged.

"I don't know"

"Hmm either way it wont turn out well in his favor"

"The shows starting Donna let's watch"

The two siblings leaned onto the stone rails to get a better view. A muscular, Black bearded man stood in the middle waving at the crowd. The audience broke out into cheers as a ragged, skinny red haired man was shoved into the arena. The ragged man got into a stance as he faced his destiny.

He swung his fists at the bearded man only to have each move blocked. The bearded man grasped his throat and flung him across the dust ground. The audience cheered loudly, but Diana however was not amused. The ragged man was thrown, punched, kicked all around until he couldn't stand on his two feet. The guards dragged his unconscious body away. "Wasn't that cool Diana?" Donna exclaimed.

"Eh I guess so."

The bearded man looked at the crowd. "Anyone else dear challenge me!" he boosted to the crowd. The men broke out into shouts as the women sat there silently. This had happened every year. No woman had dared volunteered to face there doom. It disgusted Diana because she knew that women were braver then that and they were to scared to prove it. It was always like that. The male's were the fighters, protectors, defenders, while the female's were the ones who cleaned, cooked, treated wounds, and more boring chores. She had enough of that. Diana slipped away from the booth undetected and made her way inside the arena.

"Diana?" Donna turned and noticed her sister was missing. Suddenly they found her. Diana stood there in the ring staring at the man. "I challenge you!"

The man broke out into laughter. "You? Well alright sweet heart I will go easy on you" he chuckled. The crowd expressed shocked whispers and laughs. Zeus let out a sigh as he put his hand to his face. The Queen stared in awe and Donna encouraged Diana, "Go kick his butt!" Diana stood in a stance a smirk on her face as she prepared herself.

The man charged at her but Diana had leaped to the side and engaged the attack with a swift kick to his left rib. The man hissed and swung his fist at her. She deflected the blow by shooting her hand up at a quick pace. She shoved her right hand into his face sending him backwards. "Alright you're asking for trouble!" he snarled.

Diana ran over to the box of crates containing weapons. The man ran after her rage in his face. Diana stood in front of the crate as the man came running at her. Last moment she moved as the man smashed his into the crate breaking it open. Diana flipped over the man, grabbed a brown lasso, and flung it over his neck. She fired a blow to his chest, right shoulder, and face. The man fell to the floor and Diana placed her foot on his chest finishing the fight. Instead of cheers the crowd booed her. Five soldiers ran up to her with metal spears and pointed them at her. She got onto her knees and put her hands behind her head. A sign of defeat.

**hey guys hope you enjoyed the beginning to my WW origin story. this is apart of my own DC universe called DCU: Realm of Dawn and if you don't know what that is then check out my profile and you will find it. anyway please review! no hate please!**


	2. Chapter 2

All around her the guards formed a circle with their spears so she wouldn't try to escape. Soon Zeus followed by her mother and sister appeared in the arena. "I will take it from here" Zeus informed the guards. The family left the arena and returned to Themiscyra. "What were you thinking!" Zeus's voice boomed. "He needed someone to challenge so I challenged him" she replied. "Diana you know that Women are not suppose to fight in the arena," her father grumbled. "Buts it not fair! Women are never allowed to fight and not just in the arena, everyday! All we do is hunt food, cook, and clean when we could be doing important things like defending our home! Don't you see how unreasonable your being?" Zeus glared at her. "We will discuss this later now go!" he glared at her before entering the large palace.

Diana stormed off to the crystal blue river that washed over onto the shores of her lovely home. She sat on the sandy shore and rested her chin on her knees lost in thought. It wasn't fair. They should all have equal rights Zeus wont let it happen. He may have been her father but he was too foolish to realize the truth that lies before him. "Diana!" she heard a voice nearing. A woman in a black jacket appeared on the shore. Her long blonde hair didn't fit the black hood that covered her face. "Its alright Artemis you don't have to hide your face." The woman removed the hood and groomed her hair back. Her bright pink lips shined in the sunlight as she took her place beside Diana.

"I heard what happened.. Is it true?"

"Everyone knows?"

"So it is true then."

"Its no fair Artemis!"

"I know Diana but there is nothing we can do about it."

"Well maybe we should do something about this. I won't tolerate the way we are treated!" she rose to her feet.

"Diana relax, only fools rush in."

"Your right I know… but im not going to stand for this any longer. I will find a way to get the respect we disserve. I will win our rights."

"Im on your side Diana no matter what" Artemis stood up and the two hugged each other. The time to act was coming.

The moon rose high in the night sky as Diana sleep peacefully in her bed. Suddenly a bright golden light shined through her window. Diana rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed when she came face to face with the figure. It was none other then the Goddess Athena. "Hello Diana" the goddess smiled warmly. "Great Hera what brings you here?" she stammered in shock at the great goddess. "I have been watching you Diana and im impressed with your courage. I understand that Zeus is not being fair to all of his people, figures.. He was never fond of the Goddess's much either. He saw the women as normal people while the men he respected dearly. The destruction of Krono's had started his great belief that men were true warriors. That man doesn't understand what women are capable of, heck he raised two daughters but still was blinded."

Diana payed close attention to the Goddess's words. "You agree with me when I say that we need our fair share of rights?" The Goddess nodded. "Not only do I agree but I will great you gifts that will help you in your journey. Athena summoned a sharp light gray blade, a red blue and gold mixture shield, and finally a bright golden lasso.

"These weapons are true companions to its leader. The mighty shield, the sharp blade structure of the sword, and the magic lasso that cannot lie, but bring truth." Diana bowed to her, "Thank you Athena."

"My dear you are welcome. I will always be there when you need me the most. I will guide you to your journey and together we will show our true colors."


End file.
